Księga Nagród/Drzewka Sezonowe (archiwum)
Archiwum zawierające oryginalne (przed patchem z czerwca 2019) wpisy z drzewek sezonowych. Zwróć uwagę, że nawet przed patchem nie wszystkie wpisy zostały wykorzystane w grze pomimo obecności w plikach. Styczeń: Sezon Wilka Sezon Wilka :Zwój 1: Ze wszystkich wiedźmińskich szkół to właśnie Cech Wilka jest najszerzej znany. Wynika to po części ze sławy, jaką okrył się jego najwybitniejszy członek, Geralt z Rivii… I tragicznej historii Kaer Morhen. :Zwój 2: Ta twierdza, położona na krańcu świata, w górach Kaedwen, od pokoleń służy Wilkom za siedzibę. Kiedyś były ich tam dziesiątki… Dziś można ich policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. :Zwój 3: Wiedźmini przez lata byli oczerniani, demonizowani. Zamiast prostować krzywdzące plotki, milczeli, przekonani, że czyny są ważniejsze niż słowa. Kiedy pod bramy twierdzy przybyła rozwścieczona tłuszcza, zrozumieli swój błąd. Ale wtedy było już za późno. :Zwój 4: Dziś twierdza Kaer Morhen jest w ruinie. Kruszeją baszty, osuwają się mury, przecieka przegniły dach. Ostatni wiedźmini Cechu Wilka próbują naprawić rozpadający się dom – ale bez przekonania. Wiedzą, że ich czas przemija. :Skrzynia 1: Kaer Morhen zostało zaatakowane po raz drugi w kilkadziesiąt lat po rzezi. Tym razem twierdzę oblegli członkowie Salamandry – potężnej organizacji przestępczej, która trzęsła podówczas półświatkiem Temerii i Redanii. I choć wiedźminom udało się obronić dom, nie byli w stanie zapobiec wykradzeniu wiedźmińskich mutagenów. Na rezultaty nie trzeba było długo czekać… :Skrzynia 2: Tor przeszkód, na którym młodzi wiedźmini trenowali wytrzymałość i równowagę, zwykło się nazywać Mordownią. Jak można wnosić z tego miana, treningi na tym szlaku były niezwykle trudne. Aspirujący do miana zabójców potworów chłopcy musieli unikać masywnych wahadeł, robić piruety na równoważni szerokiej na półtora cala, pojedynkować się z ruchomymi manekinami… I to w przepaskach na oczach. :Skrzynia 3: Wszyscy wiedźmini Szkoły Wilka noszą srebrne wisiory z podobizną tego drapieżnika. Służą one nie tylko za dowód przynależności do cechu, ale i ochronny amulet. Nasączony magią wisior wibruje, kiedy jego właściciel znajdzie się w pobliżu Miejsca Mocy… Albo groźnego potwora. Geralt z Rivii :Zwój 1: Naprawdę muszę go przedstawiać? Jesteście pewni? Niech będzie. Oto Geralt z Rivii, zwany przez elfy i driady Gwynbleidd, wiedźmin Cechu Wilka, pierwszy fechmistrz Północy. Chodząca legenda. :Zwój 2: Lista jego wyczynów wydaje się nie mieć końca. To on odczynił urok ciążący na księżniczce Addzie, przegnał dżinna z Rinde i zgładził Króla Dzikiego Gonu. A z czego był najbardziej dumny? :Zwój 3: Z tego, że był dobrym ojcem dla Ciri. Że nauczył ją wszystkiego, co umiał, otoczył miłością, wsparł w trudnych chwilach. Że kiedy naprawdę potrzebowała pomocy – przyszła do niego, a on jej nie zawiódł. :Zwój 4: Bo widzicie, choć Geralt z Rivii miał kocie oczy i nadludzki refleks, choć przeszedł Próbę Traw, a z królami był po imieniu, pragnienia miał całkiem przyziemne: być z ludźmi, których kochał. I mieć święty spokój. :Skrzynia 1: Co zabawne, Geralt tak naprawdę wcale nie pochodził z Rivii. Obrał sobie ten przydomek w miejsce nazwiska, którego, jako nieznająca swych rodziców sierota, nigdy nie posiadał. Początkowo wiedźmin planował tytułować się Geralt Roger Eryk du Haute-Bellegarde, ale jego mentor, Vesemir, w krótkich, acz dosadnych słowach uświadomił mu, iż nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. I całe szczęście! :Skrzynia 2: Geralt miał w zwyczaju nazywać wszystkie swe konie tym samym imieniem – Płotka – i to niezależnie od tego, czy jeździł akurat na ogierze, czy klaczy. Każdy noszący to miano wierzchowiec był świetnie ułożony. Wystarczyło, że wiedźmin gwizdnął, a koń natychmiast przybywał mu na spotkanie… No, chyba że akurat napotkał jakąś niespodziewaną przeszkodę. :Skrzynia 3: Geralt przy każdej okazji, jak również bez okazji, podkreślał swą niechęć – ba, nienawiść – do portali. To zrozumiałe, zważywszy, że nie jest to zupełnie bezpieczny środek lokomocji – wbrew zapewnieniom czarodziejów. Czasem podróżny cierpi po opuszczeniu portalu na silne mdłości i bóle głowy. Czasem wychodzi w innym miejscu, niż planował. A czasem nie wychodzi wcale. Luty: Sezon Miłości Sezon Miłości :Zwój 1: Mówi się, że miłość nie zna granic. Cóż… Nie na Kontynencie. Tu każdy doskonale wie, gdzie przebiegają. Arystokracie nie wolno zakochać się w chłopce, człowiekowi w elfce. No, chyba, że w Belleteyn… :Zwój 2: Ten jednej, jedynej nocy, kiedy wiosna przechodzi w lato, tracą swą moc konwenanse i zakazy. Wszyscy, niezależnie od wieku, rasy czy pochodzenia mogą dołączyć do tańca… A potem oddalić się z wybrańcem w ustronne miejsce. :Zwój 3: A w pozostałe trzysta sześćdziesiąt cztery noce? Cóż… Niestety, mało kto może pozwolić sobie na związek z miłości. Pary kojarzą zwykle rodzice, dbając raczej o swe interesy, niż szczęście nowożeńców. :Zwój 4: Miłość pozostaje dla większości mieszkańców Kontynentu marzeniem, ulotnym snem. Być może dlatego tak chętnie słuchają ballad o zakochanych… A zwłaszcza o wiedźminie Geralcie i czarodziejce Yennefer. :Skrzynia 1: Każda rasa ma własne obrządki zaślubin. Ludzie witają weselników chlebem i solą, a ci przysięgają sobie wierność i wymieniają obrączki. Elfy plotą sobie wzajem wianki z polnych kwiatów i puszczają je na wodę. A krasnoludy? Spluwają w dłonie i przybijają sobie z całej siły piątkę. :Skrzynia 2: Ci, którzy chcieliby zaznać uciech ciała bez plątania się w zobowiązania i uczucia, zawsze mogą udać się do przybytków pokroju novigradzkiej „Passiflory”. Tam, za trzosik koron, mogą znaleźć chwilę upojenia w ramionach wybranej kochanki – bądź kochanka… :Skrzynia 3: Wiedźmini mają takie porzekadło: im większe afekty, tym gorsze efekty. I rzeczywiście, wiele potworów rodzi się właśnie… z miłości. Przekleństwa rzucane przez wzgardzonych kochanków mają bowiem ogromną moc, a poczynione przez nich zbrodnie wiążą dusze ofiar z światem materialnym, zamieniając je w upiory… Jaskier :Zwój 1: Jaskier, jak to artysta, był niezwykle wrażliwy na piękno. Potrafił zachwycić się grą światła na kroplach rosy perlących się rankiem na trawie, melodią ptasich treli czy tańcem giętych wiatrem trzcin… Ale największe wrażenie robiła na nim jednak wąska kibić i jędrny derrier. :Zwój 2: Jaskier miał dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki kochanek. I trzeba przyznać, że był w sercowych podbojach niezwykle egalitarny: dzielił alkowę zarówno z koronowanymi głowami, jak i prostymi praczkami. :Zwój 3: Jaskier nieraz musiał uciekać przed rozjuszonymi jegomościami, którym nie leżały przyprawione przezeń rogi. Widząc przerażonego barda, mieszczki uchylały drzwi domów, oferując schronienie… I cała historia zaczynała się od nowa. :Zwój 4: Ale trafiła w końcu kosa o kamień. Po latach flirtów, romansów i podbojów, złamawszy dziesiątki serc, Jaskier znalazł w końcu miłość życia. Jest nią Priscilla – truwerka, która dorównuje mu talentem… A może nawet go przerasta. :Skrzynia 1: Jaskier lubił często podkreślać, iż jest absolwentem prestiżowej Akademii Oxenfurckiej. Nie wspominał jednak przy tym o tym, że ukończenie trzyletniego bakalaureatu zajęło mu prawie dekadę, był po trzykroć zawieszany w prawach żaka – a pod koniec bytności na uniwersytecie miała zakaz zbliżania się do wydziału alchemii na więcej niż sto stóp. To i tak łagodna kara zważywszy na to, że przeprowadzony tam przezeń nieudany eksperyment prawie spopielił budynek… :Skrzynia 2: Jaskier sprawia wrażenie lekkoducha – jak stwierdził Sigismund Dijkstra, podówczas szef redańskiego wywiadu, choć trubadur dobiegał czterdziestki, wyglądał na trzydzieści lat, wyobrażał sobie, że wciąż ma dwadzieścia, a zachowywał się, jakby miał niecałe dziesięć. Przy bliższym poznaniu okazuje się jednak, że słynny trubadur miał więcej oleju w głowie, niźli się zrazu wydawało. :Skrzynia 3: Choć Jaskier słynie przede wszystkim jako poeta i trubadur, parał się też innych zawodów. Przez jakiś czas prowadził karczmę w Novigradzie, był wykładowcą Akademii Oxenfurckiej, a także… Szpiegiem. Motywowany po trosze patriotyzmem, a po trosze nadzieją, że aura tajemniczości właściwa tej profesji ułatwi kolejne miłosne podboje, Jaskier przez jakiś czas pisał raporty dla redańskiego wywiadu. Ich wartość była jednak wątpliwa, fakty mieszały się w nich z fikcją, a jaskrowe zasługi były znacznie, ale to znacznie wyolbrzymione. Marzec: Sezon Niedźwiedzia Sezon Niedźwiedzia :Zwój 1: Szkoła Niedźwiedzia… Niewiele o niej wiadomo. Co nieco można jednak wywnioskować patrząc na zbroje tego cechu. Sięgające kolan kolcze tuniki, pikowane przeszywanice, ciężkie naramienniki… :Zwój 2: Wiedźmin, który przyodziewa taki rynsztunek, nie uskoczy przed pazurem, nie wygnie się jak struna, by uniknąć kłów. Nie musi: może te ciosy przyjąć. A następnie się zrewanżować. :Zwój 3: W przeciwieństwie do Wilków, których łączą silne więzy przyjaźni, Niedźwiedzie to indywidualiści, którzy nie trawią towarzystwa innych wiedźminów. Kiedy wpadną przypadkiem na siebie, rzadko kiedy obywa się bez przelewu krwi. :Zwój 4: Niedźwiedzie często podróżują na Skellige. Nie dziwne – po pierwsze, nie brakuje tam potworów. Po drugie, doskonale dogadują się z brodatymi, krewkimi wojownikami zamieszkującymi te wyspy… :Skrzynia 1: Na wiedźmina z Cechu Niedźwiedzia natrafiła pewnego razu królowa Meve. Nazywał się Iwo. Jego śniada skóra wskazywała, że pochodził z gorącego południa Kontynentu, a obcesowość, z jaką odpowiadał na pytania królowej – że rzadko kiedy miał do czynienia z korowanymi głowami… :Skrzynia 2: Wiedźmina ze Szkoły Niedźwiedza widziano niegdyś w Toussaint. Zwał się Junod z Belhaven, był wielki jak góra – i miał brodę, której mogliby mu pozazdrościć krasnoludowie. Przyjął zlecenie na potwora grasującego w pieczarach pod lasem Marcescent… I nigdy nie wyszedł już na powierzchnię. :Skrzynia 3: Gdzie leży szkoła Cechu Niedźwiedzia? Jedni twierdzą, że gdzieś na Stokach, inni, że dalej na południe, za górami Amell. Jak jest naprawdę nie wie nikt. Nic dziwnego, że Niedźwiedzie trzymają lokalizację swej siedziby w sekrecie – musieli wszak słyszeć o rzeziach, które spotkały Cech Wilka i Cech Kota… Vernon Roche :Zwój 1: Zaciśnięta szczęka, zmrużone oczy… I wystrzępiony chaperon w miejsce hełmu. Oto Vernon Roche, dowódca elitarnego oddziału Niebieskich Pasów, którego imieniem nieludzie straszą swe dzieci. :Zwój 2: Przez jednych uważany za bohatera, przez innych – za zbrodniarza. Najzwięźlej ujął to Talar, mówiąc, że Vernon to „patriota, chociaż…” Nie, nie dokończę. Nie wypada szpecić papieru tak ohydnymi słowami. :Zwój 3: Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Roche miał na sumieniu wielu wrogów… W tym i takich, którzy rzucili broń i unieśli ręce w geście poddania. Niebieskie Pasy nie miały w zwyczaju brać jeńców. :Zwój 4: Choć Vernon Roche walczył z Kaedweńczykami, Aedirńczykami i Redańczykami, nikogo nie darzył taką nienawiścią, jak Scoia’tael… I było to uczucie w pełni odwzajemnione. :Skrzynia 1: Vernon Roche nie skończył szkoły oficerskiej, nie studiował historii przeszłych wojen z nosem w księgach. Doświadczenie zdobywał w ciemnych uliczkach i szemranych tawernach, w pijackich bijatykach. Gdyby pewnego razu nie zwrócił na niego uwagi sam Foltest, gdyby nie wyciągnął go z rynsztoku… Losy Vernona Roche’a z pewnością potoczyłyby się inaczej. :Skrzynia 2: Formację Niebieskich Pasów stworzono z myślą o pacyfikacji operujących w Temerii oddziałów Scoia’tael. Początki były trudne – mało który żołnierz palił się bowiem do tego, żeby polować na elfy w lesie. Zamiast czekać na ochotników, Vernon Roche postanowił więc wciągnąć w szeregi swego oddziału więźniów: dezerterów, oszustów, rabusiów. Większość szybko zginęła, przeszyta wiewiórczymi strzałami… Poza najcwańszymi i najhardszymi zabijakami. :Skrzynia 3: Wielu mówi, że dla ojczyzny zrobiliby wszystko – ale kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, te wzniosłe deklaracje najczęściej nie znajdują pokrycia. Vernon Roche należał do wyjątków, on faktycznie był gotowy na każde poświęcenie dla Temerii. Dlatego kiedy królestwo zostało zajęte przez Nilfgaard, nie zaprzestał walki. I mimo, że jego oddział liczył niewiele ponad dwadzieścia osób, partyzantów pod wodzą Vernona Roche’a nigdy nie udało się pokonać. Kwiecień: Sezon Elfów Sezon Elfów :Zwój 1: Aen Seidhe, Lud Wzgórz. Ślady ich świetności są wciąż widoczne: skryte w gęstych kniejach ruiny pałaców, tajemnicze wieże wzniesione na szczytach gór, rzeźby z białego jak śnieg marmuru. A same elfy? Jest ich coraz mniej. :Zwój 2: Bo choć Aen Seidhe żyją dłużej od ludzi, sprawniej posługują się magią i lepiej rozumieją naturę, to w jednym, ale kluczowym aspekcie im nie dorównują. Chodzi rzecz jasna o płodność. :Zwój 3: Mimo, iż elfy żyją po kilkaset lat, są zdolne począć dzieci jedynie za młodu – a i wówczas udaje się to tylko co drugiej, co trzeciej parze. A ludzie? Ha… Nic im lepiej nie wychodzi. :Zwój 4: I tak, chociaż na początku konfliktu elfy odnosiły zwycięstwo nad zwycięstwem, szybko zrozumiały, że nigdy nie wygrają: na każdego zabitego człowieka czekało bowiem pięciu następnych. :Skrzynia 1: Elfy mają szczególny talent do magii: to Aen Seidhe opracowali pierwsze zaklęcia, to oni pomogli opanować je ludziom, licząc zapewne, iż ten gest dobrej woli pozwoli na pokojową koegzystencję… Najwybitniejszymi elfimi czarodziejami są niewątpliwie Aen Saevherne, czyli Wiedzący. Jak wskazuje ich tytuł, świat ma przed nimi niewiele tajemnic. Poza magią, parają się też alchemią, astronomią, astrologią… A także genetyką. :Skrzynia 2: Wielu Nordlingów sądzi, iż Nilfgaardczycy pochodzą od elfiego szczepu, zwanego Czarnymi Seidhe. To by wiele tłumaczyło: wszak język nifgaardzki wywodzi się od Starszej Mowy, Cesarstwo jest bardziej zaawansowane cywilizacyjnie, lepiej traktuje się tam nieludzi… Prawda jest jednak inna: na południu ludzie wzięli od elfów to, co najlepsze. A na północy ich po prostu wyrżnęli. :Skrzynia 3: Choć elfy stawiają się w pozycji pokrzywdzonych ludzką ekspansją ofiar, sami nie mają czystych sumień. Świadczą o tym dobitnie ruiny miast starożytnych Vranów, na jakie można natknąć się u stóp Gór Sinych, jak na przykład Loc Muinne. W podziemiach wciąż zalegają kości rozumnych jaszczuroludów, które mieszkały tam przed Aen Seidhe… A ślady, jakie noszą, pozwalają przypuszczać, że nie zginęły śmiercią naturalną. Aelirenn :Zwój 1: Dziś przyjęło się myśleć, że upadek Królestwa Elfów był nieunikniony. Ale… Kto wie. Może gdyby nie Aelirenn, historia potoczyłaby się zupełnie inaczej. :Zwój 2: Dwieście lat temu ludzie i elfy zawarli rozejm. Królestwo Elfów, które dawniej rozciągało się od brzegów Wielkiego Morza po Góry Sine, skurczyło się do niewielkiego spłachetka… Ale trwało. :Zwój 3: Wtedy pojawiła się Aelirenn. Dość rozejmów, mówiła, dość gięcia karku. To nasza ziemia, nasze miasta. Trzeba je odzyskać, a ludzi zepchnąć tam, skąd przyszli – do morza. :Zwój 4: To nie może się udać, ostrzegała elfia starszyzna, to samobójstwo. Ale młodzi nie słuchali ich rad, poszli za Aelirenn. Okryli się honorem, tak, jak im obiecała. A potem zginęli. :Skrzynia 1: Mimo, iż od buntu Aelirenn minęło ponad dwieście lat, pamięć o niej jest wciąż żywa. W ruinach pałacu Shaerrawedd, w dzikich ostępach Kaedwen, bojownicy Scoia’tael wciąż doglądają jej ukochanego ogrodu – a zwłaszcza białych róż, które ukochała. Czasem, przez przypadek, do ruin trafiają ludzcy podróżni. Urzeczeni pięknem porośniętego bluszczem pałacu, zrywają kwiat na pamiątkę, nieświadomi, co tak naprawdę oznacza… :Skrzynia 2: Drobna, wiotka, Aelirenn nie była wcale wybitną wojowniczką. Za to jej płomienne przemowy porywały tłumy, zagłuszały zdrowy rozsądek, przesłaniały fakty. Kiedy wezwała elfy do walki, opory starszyzny na nic się nie zdały. Ostatni król i jego doradcy, w pełni świadomi, że nieunikniona porażka prędzej czy później przyniesie zagładę ich rasy, patrzyli na maszerujących na front wojowników z okien pałacu… I ze łzami w oczach. :Skrzynia 3: Aelirenn nie namalowała na swoim sztandarze godła żadnego szlachetnego rodu ani emblemów elfiego królestwa. Widniał na nim jedynie prosty okrąg. Miał on przedstawiać cały glob – i symbolizował ambicje Aelirenn. U innych Starszych Ras – krasnoludów, niziołków, gnomów – ten sztandar budził niepokój; zastanawiali się, co by się z nimi stało, gdyby Biała Róża za Shaerrawedd jednak odniosła zwycięstwo... A ludzie? Reagowali na elfi symbol śmiechem. Przecież każdy głupi wie, że świat jest płaski! Maj: Sezon Żmii Sezon Żmii :Zwój 1: Mówi się, że wiedźmini zapożyczali cechy właściwe zwierzętom, które obrali za symbol swej szkoły. Z pewnością było to prawdą w przypadku Żmij. Byli zwinni, szybcy… I chętnie korzystali z zabójczych trucizn. :Zwój 2: Tak jak w przypadku pozostałych cechów, z wyjątkiem Wilka, nikt nie wie, gdzie mieściła się Szkoła Żmij. Wiadomo jedynie, że znajdowała się gdzieś na południe od Jarugi – w Nilfgaardzie. :Zwój 3: Nic zatem dziwnego, że Żmije były mniej przywiązane do zasady neutralności, niż pozostali wiedźmini. Cesarstwo nie akceptuje takiej postawy. Można być tylko jego sługą – bądź wrogiem. :Zwój 4: Dlatego właśnie niewielu przyjęło ze zdziwieniem informację, że zabójca Demawenda i Foltesta nosił medalion w kształcie żmii… Jak i to, że za serią zabójstw stał szykujący się do wojny Nilfgaard. :Skrzynia 1: Dziś Szkoła Żmii już nie funkcjonuje. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, jaki spotkał ją los – zapewne Emhyr var Emreis zamknął ją, kiedy tylko przestała być dlań przydatna. Znając cesarza i jego metody, można również podejrzewać, że zamknięcie Cechu było równoznaczne z wydaniem wyroku śmierci na wszystkich jego członków. :Skrzynia 2: Dziś miecze i zbroje Żmij stanowią obiekt zainteresowań kolekcjonerów viedyminaliów, czyli przedmiotów i literatury związanych z wiedźmińskimi cechami. Właścicielką największego zbioru takich pamiątek była rezydująca w Oxenfurcie hrabina Mignole. Co sprawiło, iż ta szlachetnie urodzona dama przejawiała tak żywe zainteresowanie zabójcami potworów – nie sposób powiedzieć. :Skrzynia 3: Mimo, iż wiedźmini bronią ludzi przed potworami, ci często odwdzięczają im się nieufnością – albo wręcz otwartą wrogością. Przekonał się o tym Kolgrim, zabójca potworów z Cechu Żmii. Kiedy wykonywał zlecenie w Białym Sadzie, we wsi zaginęło dziecko. Miejscowi jednym głosem obwinili wiedźmina o porwanie chłopca – i, ignorując zapewnienia o niewinności, szybko doprowadzili do jego śmierci. Później okazało się, że dziecko zabiły utopce… Letho z Gulety :Zwój 1: Wiedźmiński trening kładzie nacisk na wytrzymałość i zwinność, a nie samą siłę fizyczną. Ciężki osiłek byłby wszak zbyt wolny, żeby uniknąć ciosu szybkiej jak błyskawica bruxy czy strzygi… Prawda? :Zwój 2: Letho z Gulety, wiedźmin ze Cechu Żmii, zadał kłam tej tezie. Wielki niby bies, silny jak tur, nie ustępował jednak innym zabójcom potworów refleksem ani zwinnością… Co czyniło go arcygroźnym przeciwnikiem. :Zwój 3: Przekonało się o tym wielu mieszkańców Kontynentu… W tym dwie koronowane głowy. Ale co sprawiło, że zamiast na potwory, Letho z Gulety zaczął polować na królów? :Zwój 4: Letho marzył o tym, żeby odtworzyć upadłą Szkołę Żmii. Żeby osiągnąć ten cel, był gotowy na każdy sojusz – choćby z cesarzem. Koniec końców, nic z tego nie wyszło. Po raz kolejny okazało się, że wiedźmini nie powinni bawić się w politykę… :Skrzynia 1: Wiedźmini mają w swych arsenałach wiele broni: miecze, srebrne i stalowe, łańcuchy, sztylety, noże do rzucania… Nie zwykli jednak używać oręża dwuręcznego – z tego prostego względu, że ciężka broń zanadto ich spowalniała. Letho nie miał takiego problemu. Ciął dwuręcznym mieczem z taką lekkością, z jaką inni władają szpadą czy floretem. :Skrzynia 2: Relacja między Leto a innym legendarnym wiedźminem, Geraltem z Rivii, jest… Skomplikowana. Obaj wzajem się ratowali, obaj grozili sobie śmiercią. Jak się potoczyła ich historia? Zależy, komu zawierzyć. Jedni twierdzą, że Geralt zabił Letho pośród ruin Loc Muinne, inni klną się, że wiedźmini rozeszli się wówczas w pokoju. Kto ma rację? Dziś już nie sposób powiedzieć… :Skrzynia 3: Letho był w pełni świadomy tego, jakie wywiera wrażenie. Nie podnosił głosu, nie groził – bo wiedział, że nie musi, że sam jego widok przyprawia nawet największego zawadiakę o drżenie kolan. Letho wiedział też, że wygląda na tępego osiłka. I mimo, że tak naprawdę obdarzony był ponadprzeciętną inteligencją, nie robił nic, żeby zadać kłam temu przekonaniu. Wiedział, że jego rozmówcy będą mniej zważać na słowa myśląc, że mają przed sobą głupca… Czerwiec: Sezon Magii Sezon Magii :Zwój 1: Czymże jest magia? Nie w tej materii zgody nawet wśród samych czarodziejów. Niektórzy widzą w niej przekleństwo, niszczycielską siłę. Inni sztukę. Jeszcze inni – naukę. I wszyscy mają rację. :Zwój 2: Wszystko zależy od tego, kto się magią posługuje – i w jakim celu. Nie da się oddzielić czarodzieja od jego zaklęć, a intencji od rezultatu. Magia to lustro, w którym się przeglądamy. :Zwój 3: Magia jest wszędzie. W powietrzu, w wodzie, w ogniu, w ziemi. Sięgnąć po tę siłę, zaczerpnąć jej, to żadne wyzwanie. Ale utrzymać tę moc, zapanować nad nią… To sztuka, która udaje się tylko nielicznym. :Zwój 4: Ci właśnie ludzie mogą zostać czarodziejami – to jest, o ile ukończą stosowne szkoły. Mistrzowie tajemnych arkanów niechętnie bowiem patrzą na samouków… I szybko ich usuwają. :Skrzynia 1: Największe szkoły magii to miesząca się na wyspie Thanedd Aretuza, w której kształcą się kobiety, oraz położona w Kaedwen Ban Ard – gdzie naukę pobierają mężczyźni. Skąd ten podział? Wbrew temu, co twierdzą niektórzy, nie wynika to z rzekomych różnic w potencjale magicznym między płciami – te, o ile istnieją, są bowiem znikome. Czarodzieje odkryli po prostu, że rozdzielenie adeptów i adeptek ułatwia obu grupom skupienie się na nauce… :Skrzynia 2: Niektórzy ludzie rodzą się z niezwykle silnym magicznym talentem – którego nie potrafią jednak kontrolować. Zamiast okiełznać magię, stają się jedynie naczyniem, które ta wypełnia. W przypływie silnych emocji – strachu, gniewu, radości – eksplodują energią, siejąc wokół zniszczenie. Takich ludzi zwykło się zwać Źródłami. W niektórych regionach Kontynentu darzy się ich ogromnym szacunkiem. W innych zaś – strachem i nienawiścią. :Skrzynia 3: Czarodzieje i czarodziejki to osoby o wielkiej mocy, wiedzy – i aspiracjach. Niestety, te aspiracje nie ograniczały się jedynie do tajemnych arkanów. Czarodzieje żywili ambicje polityczne, realizowane rękoma władców, którym mieli doradzać. Przez długie stulecia mistrzowie magii pociągali więc za sznurki, wywierając ogromny wpływ na dzieje Kontynentu. Wszystko zmieniło się wraz z intronizacją Radowida V, zwanego Srogim. Magiczne uczelnie zamknęły wówczas swe podwoje, a stosy zajęły się płomieniem… Yennefer z Vengerbergu :Zwój 1: Czerń i biel. Zapach bzu i agrestu. Burza czarnych loków i fioletowe oczy, których przenikliwego spojrzenia nie mogli wytrzymać nawet królowie. Oto Yennefer z Vengerbergu. :Zwój 2: Yennefer była wybitną czarodziejką – która chadzała własnymi ścieżkami. Do Loży Czarodziejek przystąpiła niechętnie. Królów, którym miała doradzać, traktowała instrumentalnie. A kochanków – jak zabawki. :Zwój 3: Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy spotkała Geralta z Rivii, z którym związała ją moc przeznaczenia. Był pierwszym mężczyzną, którego pokochała… Co wcale nie znaczyło, że ich związek był idyllą. :Zwój 4: Geralt i Yennefer kłócili się. Często. Czasem latały talerze, a czasem wiedźmin, teleportowany rzuconym w gniewie zaklęciem, lądował w lodowatym jeziorze. Ale… Mimo to do siebie wracali. A może – właśnie dlatego? :Skrzynia 1: Wielu zarzucało Yennefer dwulicowość. I faktycznie, czarodziejka nierzadko rozmijała się z prawdą, była manipulantką, często i nagle zmieniała sojusze. Ale koniec końców zawsze okazywało się, że działała w imię wyższego celu. To znaczy – w interesie ludzi, których kochała. :Skrzynia 2: Dzieciństwo Yennefer nie należało do szczęśliwych. Już samo to, że była kwateronką – czyli dzieckiem półelfki i człowieka – wystarczyło, by była traktowana przez otoczenie z pogardą. Jakby tego było mało, Yennefer urodziła się z garbem. Ten defekt wystarczył, żeby ojciec ją odrzucił – wyzwawszy uprzednio od potworów. Później, kiedy Yennefer była już adeptką w Aretuzie, mankamenty w urodzie udało się usunąć… Ale wspomnienia zostały na zawsze. :Skrzynia 3: Yennefer była wybitną znawczynią tajemnych arkanów… Która, w odróżnieniu od koleżanek po fachu, nie wahała się sięgać po czarną magię. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, Yennefer praktykowała nawet surowo wzbronioną nekromancję. Na krytykę pod swym adresem czarodziejka odpowiadała jednak zawsze tak samo, lodowatym tonem, patrząc na rozmówcę spod półprzymkniętych powiek: cel uświęca środki. Lipiec: Sezon Driad Sezon Driad :Zwój 1: Jak powszechnie wiadomo, wśród driad, znanych też czasem dziwożonami, można spotkać jedynie kobiety; do rozrodu potrzebują ludzkich mężczyzn. A zatem… Czym tak naprawdę są? Jakie są ich początki? :Zwój 2: Wielu uczonych twierdzi, że driady nie są osobną rasą, jak gnomy czy Vranowie, lecz ludźmi odmienionymi za sprawą magii. Wedle tej teorii, driady są istotami przeklętymi, pokrewnymi wilkołakom… :Zwój 3: I faktycznie, istnieje legenda, jakoby pierwsze driady były ludzkimi kobietami, zaklętymi przez elfy. W zamierzeniu miały wspomóc Aen Seidhe w walce… Ale zamiast tego zaszyły się pierwotnym lesie. :Zwój 4: A co na ten temat sądzą same dziwożony? Pewien ambitny doktorant z Akademii Oxenfurckiej udał się do Brokilonu, aby je zapytać. Słuch o nim zaginął… Ale kilkanaście lat później na skraju puszczy widziano wielce podobne doń driady. :Skrzynia 1: Driady, które znane są nam z imienia, można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Jedną z nich była Braenn, rozsławiona balladami mistrza Jaskra. W przeciwieństwie do innych driad, jej oczy ani skóra nie były zielone, co wskazywało, że była niegdyś zwykłym ludzkim dzieckiem – odmienionym przez Wody Brokilonu. Zapomniała kim kiedyś była, jak miała na imię. Strzegła granic puszczy z tą samą bezwzględnością, co jej przybrane siostry. :Skrzynia 2: Wbrew temu, co się powszechnie uważa, driady zezwalały niektórym ludziom na wizyty w swej puszczy. Do wąskiego grona wybrańców należała między innymi Milva Barring, uznana łuczniczka i przewodniczka. Wielokrotnie wynajmowano ją, by poprowadziła wyprawy przeciw driadom – a Milva wiodła je prosto w zastawione przez dziwożony zasadzki… :Skrzynia 3: Driady potrafią wylizać się nawet z najcięższych ran – ich magia lecznicza nie ma sobie równych. To właśnie one uratowały Geralta z Rivii po tym, jak zmasakrował go Vilgefortz. Kości wiedźmina były zmiażdżone, zdawało się, że już nigdy nie będzie chodził. Ale pod opieką Eithné Biały Wilk szybko doszedł do siebie – i wrócił na Szlak. Triss Merigold :Zwój 1: Triss Merigold… Wrażliwa, skromna, czuła na cudzą krzywdę, w niczym nie przypominała pozostałych członkiń Loży – to jest, aż do bliższego poznania. :Zwój 2: Wtedy okazywało się bowiem, że Triss również potrafiła kłamać, manipulować i oszukiwać. Tyle, że robiła to z takim wdziękiem, że nie sposób było długo żywić do niej urazę. :Zwój 3: Co więcej, to właśnie miła, słodka Triss stworzyła jedno z najbardziej niszczycielskich zaklęć, jakie zna historia. Przywołane przez nią gradobicie zrujnowało podgrodzie Rivii… I zabiło wielu jego mieszkańców. :Zwój 4: Trzeba jednak oddać Triss, że działała w słusznej sprawie: rzuciła zaklęcie, by przerwać krwawy pogrom na nieludziach. Zawsze chciała dobrze… Nawet, jeśli wymagało to ofiar. :Skrzynia 1: Triss Merigold nazywano czasem Czternastą ze Wzgórza. Ten przydomek odnosił się do Bitwy o Sodden, w trakcie której poległo wielu walczących po stronie Północy czarodziejów. Początkowo zaliczano do tego grona również Triss: widziano, jak padła na ziemię rażona potężnym zaklęciem. Całe szczęście okazało się jednak, że wieści o jej śmierci były nieco przesadzone… :Skrzynia 2: Kiedy król Radowid rozpoczął polowanie na czarodziejów, Triss, podobnie jak wiele jej koleżanek i kolegów po fachu, szukało schronienia w neutralnym Novigradzie. Miasto, które miało być azylem, okazało się jednak pułapką. Mało brakowało, a wszyscy przebywający tam czarodzieje skończyliby na stosach, straceni przez fanatyków Wiecznego Ognia. To, że tak się nie stało, jest właśnie zasługą Triss – jak i pewnego białowłosego wiedźmina. :Skrzynia 3: Triss miała niezliczonych adoratorów – ale prawdziwą miłością darzyła jedynie Geralta z Rivii, Białego Wilka. Wiele razem przeżyli: atak Salamandry na Kaer Morhen, pucz w Loc Muinne, eksodus magów z Novigradu, walkę z Dzikim Gonem... A także intymniejsze i niewątpliwie przyjemniejsze chwile, o których poważnemu kronikarzowi pisać jednak nie przystoi. Sierpień: Sezon Drakonidów Sezon Drakonidów :Zwój 1: Zielone, czerwone, czarne, białe, złote… Istnieje wiele podgatunków smoków. Różnią się nie tylko kolorem, ale i rozmiarem, inteligencją, zdolnościami. Co je łączy? Wszystkie są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. :Zwój 2: Być może właśnie dlatego zleceń na te stworzenia nie przyjmowali wiedźmini. Wymawiali się co prawda wówczas swoim tajemniczym kodeksem… Ale widać było, że nawet oni, zabójcy potworów, po prostu smoków się boją. :Zwój 3: Skoro zaś wiedźmini nie chcieli walczyć ze smokami, stawać przeciw nim musieli inni śmiałkowie. Czasem byli to błędni rycerze, a czasem – prości chłopi, którzy próbowali zabić smoka za pomocą wypchanej trutką padliny… :Zwój 4: Niezależnie od metody, próby zabicia smoków spełzały zwykle na niczym. Czemu zatem ich się już dziś nie widuje? Gdzie się podziały? Ponoć poleciały na drugą stronę Wielkiego Morza. Tam, gdzie nie ma ludzi. :Skrzynia 1: Jak Kontynent długi i szeroki, ludzie panicznie boją się smoków… Z istotnym wyjątkiem Zerrikańczyków. Ci, jeśli wierzyć relacjom powracających z dalekiego Wschodu obieżyświatów, składają owym gadom ofiary i wznoszą na ich cześć świątynie. Co więcej, uważają smoki za wzór cnót i piękna, a tych, którzy podniosą rękę na smoka, karzą z największą surowością. Ale ile jest prawdy w tych przekazach, ciężko powiedzieć… :Skrzynia 2: Smoki występują na Kontynencie niezwykle rzadko, ciągle jednak słyszy się o zbrodniach poczynionych jakoby przez te bestie. Kiedy na miejsce przyjeżdża ekspert – na przykład przedstawiciel jakiegoś wiedźmińskiego cechu – okazuje się zwykle, że doszło do pomyłki, i za smoka wzięto innego potwora: oszluzga, widłogona bądź wyvernę. Z tego, co wiem, złote smoki uważają porównania do tych istot za wysoce obraźliwe… :Skrzynia 3: Najsłynniejszym bodaj smokiem był Villentretenmerth, pod ludzką postacią posługujący się imieniem Borch Trzy Kawki. W odróżnieniu od innych przedstawicieli swego gatunku, darzył ludzi sympatią i uwielbiał spędzać czas w ich towarzystwie – a zwłaszcza w karczmach i zajazdach, za suto zastawionymi stołami, przy których zasiadali trubadurzy i piękne zerrikańskie wojowniczki… Saskia :Zwój 1: Saskia miała wiele przydomków: zwano ją Królową Doliny Pontaru, Dziewicą z Aedirn oraz Smokobójczynią. Cóż… Z perspektywy czasu wiemy, że przynajmniej dwa z trzech tych przydomków były niezasłużone. :Zwój 2: Jako, że zaglądać obcym pod pierzynę nie przystoi, ostawmy miano „Dziewicy”, a skupmy się na „Smokobójczyni”. Otóż Saska nie zgładziła żadnego smoka. Ale… Zyskałaby ten tytuł, gdyby targnęła się na własne życie. :Zwój 3: Tak, tak, nie ma tu żadnej omyłki. Saskia – a właściwie Saesenthessis, bo tak brzmiało jej pełne imię – była złotym smokiem. A te istoty potrafią przybrać dowolną postać… :Zwój 4: A zatem… Czemu Saskia zdecydowała się akurat na ludzką formę? Czemu mieszała się w człowiecze sprawy? Cóż… Odziedziczyła chyba słabość do tego ludu po ojcu, Villentretenmerthie. :Skrzynia 1: Nie ma pewności, kim była matka Saskii, ale najpewniej była nią Myrgtabrakke – smoczyca, na którą nagonkę poprowadził onegdaj Niedamir, król Caingorn. Kogo nie było na tej wyprawie! Yarpen Zigrin i jego krasnoludy, Eyck z Denesle, czarodzieje Dorregaray i Yennefer z Vengerbergu, rębacze z Crinfrid, wreszcie sam Geralt z Rivii… Mimo to, smoczycy nie udało się upolować. A czemu? Nikt z uczestników wyprawy nie chciał o tym mówić… :Skrzynia 2: Marzeniem Saskii było utworzenie nowego państwa w Dolnie Pontaru, na styku królestw Kaedwen i Aedirn. Przedstawiciele wszystkich ras – elfy, krasnoludy, ludzie, niziołki, gnomy – mieli tam żyć w pokoju, wolni od uprzedzeń i dyskryminacji. Piękny sen… Który niezwykle ciężko było ziścić. :Skrzynia 3: Czytając zapisy płomiennych przemów Saskii, ciężko oprzeć się wrażeniu, że była niezwykle… Naiwna. Bo czy doświadczony polityk mógłby uwierzyć, że chłopskie powstanie pokona zaprawione w boju armie króla Henselta, że Scoia’tael wyjdą z lasu, by bronić ludzi i krasnoludów, że pomoc czarodziejek z Loży może być bezinteresowna? Ale… Tacy marzyciele są potrzebni. Tylko oni mogą zmienić świat na lepsze. Wrzesień: Sezon Wojowników Sezon Wojowników :Zwój 1: Mieszkańcy Kontynentu witają nadejście wiosny z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony, topniejące śniegi oznaczają koniec głodu. Z drugiej – zwiastują nadejście kolejnej wojny. :Zwój 2: Wojna jest bowiem nieodłącznym elementem życia na Kontynencie. Rok w rok królowie próbują przesunąć granice, zagrabić nowe ziemie. Tylko z każdą bitwą poddanych coraz mniej… :Zwój 3: Uczeni, czarodzieje i kapłani od lat nawołują skłóconych władców, by poniechali wojen, że jeśli nie zaprzestaną rzezi, cywilizacja Kontynentu upadnie i nadejdą dni straszniejsze, niż za czasów Koniunkcji Sfer. :Zwój 4: Ale królowie ich nie słuchają. Oślepieni wizją szybkich i łatwych zysków, nie są zdolni patrzeć dalej, niźli za czubek własnego nosa. Co nas zatem czeka? Cóż. Starczy przeczytać wieszczby Ithlinny… :Skrzynia 1: Choć wojen i wojenek było w historii Kontynentu bez liku, nie ulega wątpliwości, że najważniejszym konfliktem jest ten między rozbitą na liczne królestwa Północą, a zjednoczonym pod berłem nilfgaardzkiego cesarza Południem. I choć Północ i Południe ścierały się już ze sobą trzy razy, dewastując przy tym ogromne połacie Kontynentu, ich spór jest daleki od rozwiązania. Kiedy w końcu jedna strona ulegnie pod naporem drugiej, Pontar i Jaruga będą różowe od krwi… :Skrzynia 2: Największą dotychczas bitwą w historii Kontynentu było decydujące starcie II Wojny Nilfgaardzkiej, do którego doszło pod Brenną. Zarówno po stronie Północy, jak i Południa, walczyło ponad czterdziestu tysięcy wojowników: lekkiej i ciężkiej piechoty, zaciężników, elfiej jazdy, krasnoludzkich tarczowników… O przebiegu bitwy przesądził jednak jeden człowiek: Lamarr Flaut, nilfgaardzki oficer, który w trakcie zwiadu przeoczył liczący tysiące piechurów odwód, skazując tym samym Nilfgaard na porażkę. :Skrzynia 3: Jednym z najlepszych historyków wojskowości był niejaki Jarre z Ellander. Opisywał bitwy w wielkim szczególe, unikając jednocześnie niepotrzebnych ozdobników i patriotycznego uniesienia. Pod jego piórem, wojna jawi się nie jako seria honorowych potyczek, a straszliwa, chaotyczna rzeź. Skąd ta wyjątkowa perspektywa? W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych uczonych, Jarre służył w wojsku, widział wojnę na własne oczy – i stracił na niej ramię. Imlerith :Zwój 1: Na hasło „elfi wojownik” przychodzi na myśl wirujący w piruetach szczupły szermierz w lekkiej zbroi, atakujący wrogów samym sztychem długiej szpady. Imlerith taki nie był. :Zwój 2: Ten elf szedł do boju zakuty od stóp do głów w ciężkie blachy, a w dłoniach dzierżył oburęczny buzdygan – którym miażdżył przeciwników na krwawą papkę przy akompaniamencie zniekształconego śmiechu dochodzącego zza hełmu. :Zwój 3: Styl walki Imleritha nie był więc subtelny – ale ciężko było odmówić mu skuteczności. Potężny elf siał postrach na polu bitwy, gdzie rzadko znajdował równego sobie wojownika. :Zwój 4: W końcu jednak trafiła kosa na kamień. Imlerith stanął do boju z Geralt z Rivii, Białym Wilkiem. Po długiej, wyczerpującej walce, padł na ziemię – z twarzą spaloną Znakiem Igni. :Skrzynia 1: Podczas gdy inni oficerowie Dzikiego Gonu spędzali czas wolny na wyrafinowanych rozrywkach – jak na przykład Ge’els, który przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji stawał z pędzlem przy sztalugach – Imlerith wolał prostsze rozrywki. Dlatego kiedy tylko Czerwoni Jeźdźcy przerywali swój upiorny galop, kierował się ku Łysej Górze, miejscu, które za siedzibę obrały sobie sukkuby… :Skrzynia 2: Imlerith był w szczególnie zażyłej komitywie z wiedźmami z Krzywuchowych Moczarów. To dzięki ich czarnej magii nabrał tak niezwykłej siły. Za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzał Panie Lasu, te częstowały go żołędziem z prastarego dębu, gotowanym przez trzy dni i trzy noce na czerninie z dziecięcej krwi. To ten upiorny owoc dawał mu moc.. I wypaczył jego umysł. :Skrzynia 3: Imlerith miał na sumieniu wiele istnień… W tym pewnego członka Szkoły Wilka. O kogo dokładnie chodzi nie chcę jednak pisać, albowiem do tej pory czuję złość na myśl, że tak wybitny przedstawiciel wiedźmińskiego cechu zginął z rąk tego elfiego barbarzyńcy. Dociekliwy czytelnik z pewnością znajdzie to imię w innych źródłach… Październik: Sezon Kota Sezon Kota :Zwój 1: Wiedźmińskie cechy mają różne reputacje. Niedźwiedzie to mruki i raptusy. Wilki – tradycjonaliści. A Koty? Chętniej niż srebrnego miecza używają stalowego. Tego na ludzi. :Zwój 2: W odróżnieniu od wiedźminów z innych cechów, Koty nie były przywiązane do idei neutralności i chętnie najmowali się jako szpiedzy czy skrytobójcy. Nic dziwnego – te zlecenia były lepiej płatne i mniej niebezpieczne, niż polowania na potwory. :Zwój 3: Koty zyskały złą sławę – w końcu zaczęli się ich obawiać nawet królowie. Jak się okazało, nie był to jednak powód do chełpienia się, tylko przestroga. Władcy bowiem nie lubią się bać… :Zwój 4: Pewnego dnia na teren Szkoły Kota wkroczyło wojsko – i, w trwającej trzy dni krwawej rzezi, wybiło wszystkich przebywających tam wiedźminów. A reszta? Krąży po świecie. Źli, żądni zemsty, nie mają nic do stracenia… :Skrzynia 1: Koty znane są z tego, że w szale bitwy tracą nad sobą kontrolę. Choćby przeciwnicy się poddali, choćby błagali o litość – nie przestają zabijać. Przekonali się o tym mieszkańcy veleńskiego Dobrowa. Zamiast wynagrodzić wynajętego wiedźmina za wykonanie zadania, postanowili zaoszczędzić… i zadźgać go widłami. Gatean – tak bowiem zwał się ów zabójca potworów – przeżył zdradziecki cios. A następnie wyrżnął całą wieś, łącznie z kobietami, starcami i dziećmi, które nie miały w tym spisku żadnego udziału. Masakrę przeżyła tylko jedna dziewczynka, Miłka… :Skrzynia 2: Co sprawia, że wiedźmini ze Szkoły Kota są tak okrutni i porywczy? Powszechnie uważa się, że to efekt uboczny opracowanych w tym cechu mutacji. Zamiast tłumić emocje, tak jak u wiedźminów z innych szkół, kocie dekokty ponoć jeszcze je potęgowały, mieszając zmysły. Nim odkryto błąd w formule, było już za późno: nowe pokolenie wiedźminów, które przejęło kontrolę nad szkołą, ani myślało go usuwać. :Skrzynia 3: Choć Ciri trenowała w Szkole Wilka, nosiła właśnie medalion ze Szkoły Kota. Odebrała go niesławnemu łowcy głów, Leo Bonhartowi. Bonhart chełpił się tym, że jako jeden z niewielu był w stanie pokonać w boju wiedźminów – czego dowodem były właśnie przypięte do pasa srebrne wisiory. Łowca głów miał ich w kolekcji aż trzy… Czwartego jednak zdobyć już nie zdążył. Z rozciętym przez Ciri gardłem, skonał na zimnej posadzce zamku Stygga. Ciri :Zwój 1: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon. Lwiątko z Cintry, Jaskółka, Zireael, Falka, Dziecko Starszej Krwi, Pani Czasu i Przestrzeni. Jak można wnosić z długiej listy przydomków, Ciri miała bogaty życiorys. :Zwój 2: Jako córka królewskiej pary, Pavetty i niejakiego Duny’ego, młoda Ciri opływała w dostatki. Ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Jej dom, Cintra, stanęła w płomieniach. Ciri musiała uciekać. :Zwój 3: Znalazła nowy dom w Kaer Morhen, siedzibie wiedźmińskiego Cechu Wilka. Tam, pod czujnym okiem Geralta z Rivii, rozpoczęła morderczy trening. Ale spokój nie trwał długo... A wszystko za sprawą Starszej Krwi, która płynęła w jej żyłach. :Zwój 4: Ciri była obdarzona niezwykłą mocą: potrafiła podróżować w czasie i przestrzeni. Ale dziewczyna szybko przekonała się, że nie było to błogosławieństwo, lecz klątwa. Wielu zazdrościło jej tej potęgi. Wielu chciało ją wykorzystać. :Skrzynia 1: Jak to się stało, że splotły się losy Geralta i Ciri, wiedźmina i księżniczki? Wszystko za sprawą Prawa Niespodzianki. Kiedy wiedźmin zdjął klątwę z niejakiego Duny’ego, Jeża z Erlenwaldu, spytany o zapłatę powiedział tylko: dasz mi to, co zastaniesz w domu, a czego się nie spodziewasz. Jak się wkrótce później okazało, żona Duny’ego, Pavetta, była w ciąży. I choć Geralt nie zamierzał egzekwować należnego mu prawa… Wyręczyło go przeznaczenie. :Skrzynia 2: Jednym z mniej chlubnych epizodów w życiu Ciri była przynależność do przestępczej hanzy znanej jako „Szczury”. Zaszczuta, wymęczona, Ciri znalazła wśród bandytów schronienie. Choć z początku wzbraniała się przed zabijaniem, w końcu się przełamała… i, ku własnemu przerażeniu, czerpała z tego przyjemność. Gdyby nie to, że hanza została wkrótce potem rozbita, a Ciri trafiła pod opiekuńcze skrzydła mądrego Vysogoty z Corvo, kto wie – być może wspominano by ją dziś nie jako bohaterkę, a czarny charakter. :Skrzynia 3: Nim jeszcze Cintra legła w gruzach, a wraz z nią dotychczasowe życie Ciri, młoda księżniczka zwykła spędzać wakacje na Skellige, w rodowej twierdzy rodu an Craite. To tam właśnie, razem z dziećmi jarla, uczyła się jeździć na łyżwach. Ta umiejętność przydała jej się lata później, kiedy pewnego zimowego dnia spotkała się z przysłanymi z Nilfgaardu zabójcami na skutej lodem tafli jeziora Tarn Mira. W gęstej mgle niósł się wpierw zgrzyt płóz… A potem wrzaski mordowanych ludzi. Listopad: Sezon Mahakamski Sezon Mahakamski :Zwój 1: Mahakam to kraina kontrastów. Rozgrzane do czerwoności kuźnie schowane pośród białych śniegów. Najnowocześniejsze technologie Kontynentu – opracowane przez jego najbardziej konserwatywne społeczeństwo… :Zwój 2: Chociaż Kontynent każdego lata rozdzierają wojny, znajdujący się na styku granic Mahakam zachowuje neutralność – którą respektują wszystkie strony konfliktu. Nikt nie chce rozsierdzić krasnoludów. Wszyscy potrzebują wykuwanej przez nich broni. :Zwój 3: Kupcy, którzy przyjeżdżają do krasnoludzkiej krainy, widzą tylko jej ułamek. Bo, niczym u góry lodowej, jedynie niewielka część Mahakamu wystaje ponad powierzchnię. Prawdziwe skarby i cuda znajdują się pod ziemią, gdzie ludzie nie mają dostępu. :Zwój 4: Krasnoludy są w Mahakamie bezpieczne… Ale nie wolne. Każdy aspekt ich życia regulują prawa, każdą ich decyzję musi zaaprobować rada klanów. Wielu tego nie wytrzymuje i ucieka do ludzkich dolin, gdzie zostają rzemieślnikami… Bądź dołączają do Scoia’tael. :Skrzynia 1: Wielu młodych krasnoludów marzy o tym, żeby opuścić Mahakam, zaznać wolności, posmakować przygód. Starosta Hoog wychodzi im naprzeciw. Po osiągnięciu pięćdziesiątych urodzin, młodzikowie mogą opuścić góry na rok, poznać ludzkie miasta. Po upływie trzysta sześćdziesiątego piątego dnia są jednak zobowiązani wrócić – albo ich imię zostanie na zawsze wykreślone z klanowych cenzusów. Pytany, czy nie obawia się, że większość młodzieży zostanie w przełęczach, starosta Hoog nie odpowiadał, tylko gorzko się uśmiechał. Wiedział bowiem, jak ich powitają ludzie. :Skrzynia 2: Mahakamskie krasnoludy uwielbiają śpiewać – ale jedynie w chórach, występy solo są uważane za szczyt złych manier. Rywalizujące klany często rozwiązują konflikty poprzez pojedynki na jodłowanie. Zbierają się wówczas na zboczach góry Carbon i próbują się nawzajem przekrzyczeć piosenkami takimi jak „Stara sztygara wciąż jara” czy „Kto mi sika do chodnika”. Czasem w rezultacie tych zawodów z gór schodzą lawiny… :Skrzynia 3: Mimo, iż Mahakam zbija fortunę na sprzedaży sihilli i innego oręża, mieszkające tam krasnoludy nie opływają bynajmniej w luksusy. Cały zysk z handlu wędruje bowiem do starosty – a konkretnie, do przepastnego skarbca na najniższym poziomie korytarzy pod górą Carbon. Krasnoludy dostają to czego im potrzeba do życia od klanu: kapotę, strawę, narzędzia. Chcieć więcej? Takie ciągoty nie są w Mahakamie mile widziane. Zoltan Chivay :Zwój 1: Łapy jak bochny chleba, włosy ścięte na irokez, gromki śmiech, a na ramieniu – gadająca papuga. Zoltana Chivaya, awanturnika, wykidajłę i amatorskiego tresera ptaków, nie sposób pomylić z żadnym innym krasnoludem. :Zwój 2: Zoltan czuł dogłębną, palącą potrzebę czynienia dobra. Będąc rozsądnym krasnoludem wiedział jednak, że sam świata na lepsze nie zmieni, postanowił więc czynić dobroć wyłącznie względem siebie – i swego najbliższego otoczenia. :Zwój 3: Zoltan był więc gotów skoczyć w ogień za swych przyjaciół… Ale hasła takie jak „ojczyzna”, „honor”, czy „bogowie” nigdy nie robiły na nim specjalnego wrażenia. Wydawały mu się puste – jak kufelek, z którego wyżłopano wszystek piwa. :Zwój 4: Jego stosunek wobec Scoia’tael można więc opisać jako ambiwalentny. Wizja nowego, lepszego jutra go nie przekonuje… Z drugiej strony, chętnie spuściłby łupnia rasistom, którzy zatruwają życie jemu i jego pobratymcom. :Skrzynia 1: Choć Zoltana zawsze ciągnie do nowej przygody, był taki moment, że rozważał zapuszczenie korzeni. Jak nietrudno się domyślić, stało się to za sprawą kobiety: uroczej krasnoludki imieniem Eudora Breckenriggs. Doszło nawet do oświadczyn i burzliwego okresu narzeczeństwa… Aż pewnego dnia ojciec Eudory zaserwował Zoltanowi czarną polewkę, co oznaczało kres marzeń o mariażu. :Skrzynia 2: Zoltan ma niezliczone pomysły na biznes: młotownia, pralnia, zajazd, warsztat jubilerski… Łączy je jedno: kończą się bankructwem i pełnymi inwektyw listami od zdesperowanych wierzycieli. Ale Zoltan niespecjalnie przekonuje się kolejnymi fiaskami. Za każdym razem jest przekonany, że następny interes już na pewno zrobi zeń bogacza… :Skrzynia 3: Najbliższym przyjacielem Zoltana jest niejaki Julian Alfred Pankratz wicehrabia de Lettenhove, znany szerzej jako Jaskier, popularny na Północy trubadur. To z nim Zoltan snuje niemające zbyt silnego oparcia w rzeczywistości plany biznesowe, to z nim prowadzi trwające tygodniami hulanki… I wraz z nim pakuje się w kolejne tarapaty. Grudzień: Sezon Dzikiego Gonu Sezon Dzikiego Gonu :Zwój 1: Elfy Aen Elle są przekonane o własnej wyższości. Dlatego uznały, że morderczą pracę na ich rozległych latyfundiach powinny wykonywać inne, niższe rasy. Dlatego stworzono Dziki Gon. :Zwój 2: Jeźdźcy Dzikiego Gonu porywają każdego: ludzi, krasnoludy, a nawet swych kuzynów, elfy Aen Seidhe. Rąk do pracy wciąż brakuje, więc nie można sobie pozwolić na wybrzydzanie. :Zwój 3: Wszystko dlatego, że świat Aen Elle umiera. Jest coraz zimniej, coraz ciemniej. Aby zmarznięta, jałowiejąca ziemia wydała owoce, trzeba ją użyźnić potem i krwią niewolników. :Zwój 4: A zatem Dziki Gon pędzi w szaleńczym, nieustającym galopie, a którędy przejedzie kawalkada upiorów, tam pustoszeją wsie. Jeźdźcy nie mogą spocząć – bowiem ich praca nie ma innego końca, niż koniec świata. :Skrzynia 1: Śladem Dzikiego Gonu, niby okruchy lodu tworzące warkocz komety, pędzą ogary. Ponoć czasem gubią drogę i schodzą z nocnego nieba na ziemię, przynosząc ze sobą śmierć i zniszczenie. Nikt nie wie, czym tak naprawdę są. Czy są stworzeniami pokroju golemów – bezmyślnymi automatonami stworzonymi z martwej materii, ślepo posłusznymi woli swych twórców? A może istniały już wcześniej, przed powstaniem Dzikiego Gonu, uwięzione między wymiarami, zrodzone z magii i wiecznego zimna? :Skrzynia 2: Czasem zdarza się, że nieszczęśnik porwany przez Dziki Gon wraca do domu. Ale okazuje się wówczas, że od jego zniknięcia minęły stulecia: groby bliskich pokrywa mech, chaty chylą się ku upadkowi. Oszalali z bólu, zniszczeni morderczą pracą, uciekinierzy błąkają się po świecie, opowiadając swą historię tym, którzy są skorzy słuchać. Nie wiadomo, jakim cudem udało im się wyrwać z niewoli. Czy znaleźli jakieś sekretne przejście między światami? A może Aen Elle pozwolili im odejść, by szerzyli strach wśród mieszkańców Kontynentu? :Skrzynia 3: Choć decyzję, by utworzyć Dziki Gon podjął król Aen Elle, Auberon Muircetach, jego ojcem jest elfi Wiedzący imieniem Avallac’h. To on rozpoczął ekspetymenty genetyczne, które doprowadziły do narodzin nawigatorów, zdolnych powieść orszak między wymiarami, to on opracował niezbędne zaklęcia. A potem, kiedy jego dzieło było już gotowe, kiedy Dziki Gon rozpoczął galop po niebie – zrozumiał, że stworzył potwora. Caranthir Ar-Feiniel :Zwój 1: Podróż między wymiarami nie należy do łatwych: trzaskający mróz, zagmatwany czas, splątane ścieżki. Dlatego Dziki Gon potrzebuje doskonałego przewodnika. Takiego, jak Caranthir. :Zwój 2: W żyłach Caranthira płynie odrobina Starszej Krwi. Nie dość, żeby otworzyć wrota między światami… Ale dość, żeby je nieco uchylić. :Zwój 3: Narodziny Caranthira były efektem wieloletnich starań. Avallac’h, twórca Dzikiego Gonu, zeswatał ze sobą jego rodziców, dziadków, pradziadków… Wszystko po to, żeby wydobyć uśpione geny. :Zwój 4: Można powiedzieć, że Caranthir jest zwieńczeniem ambitnego projektu… Albo, że został wyhodowany, niby homunkulus wyrosły w szklanym słoju, wbrew bogom i prawom natury. :Skrzynia 1: W odróżnieniu od innych oficerów Dzikiego Gonu, Caranthir nigdy nie zdejmuje hełmu. Czemu? Niektórzy twierdzą, że chciał w ten sposób podtrzymać wokół siebie aurę tajemniczości, podkreślić swą wyjątkowość. Inni twierdzą, że eksperymenty genetyczne, które doprowadziły do narodzin Caranthira, miały widoczne efekty uboczne – i to je właśnie skrywa opuszczona przyłbica. :Skrzynia 2: Caranthir jest wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Zaginając czas i przestrzeń, potrafi zniknąć, by chwilę później pojawić się za plecami wroga – i zadać śmiertelny cios. Niewielu wojowników stawiło mu czoła i przeżyło… I wszyscy nosili wiedźmińskie medaliony. :Skrzynia 3: Mało kto słyszał głos Caranthira. Nawigator Dzikiego Gonu rzadko kiedy przerywał milczenie – a i wtedy ograniczał się zwykle do kilku prostych słów. Czemu? Ponoć Caranthir postrzegał świat inaczej, niż pozostali śmiertelnicy. Widział przenikające się wymiary, słyszał szum upływającego czasu i trzeszczenie zagiętej przestrzeni. Nasze języki nie potrafiły tego nazwać ani opisać… Dlatego Caranthir przestał ich używać. Kategoria:Księga Nagród en:Reward trees entries/Seasonal trees archive